Always My Doctor
by Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange
Summary: The Doctor and Rose reflect on their feelings for each other. Will they ever meet again? Please R


Always My Doctor

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to the BBC and Doctor Who, I only own the plot

**I tried to forget, I really did and that was how I met Martha and Donna. But I just couldn't forget, she was everything and really I was nothing without her.**

_I loved him I know I did. I had married John but I just couldn't stay with him. He wasn't the Doctor, he wasn't what I wanted, how could I cope?_

**After the regeneration, after the new face with the chin and the youth, all the memories surfaced again and again I tried to supress them, to make them go away by basically flinging myself at the first face I saw, little Amelia Pond. Luckily for me her and Rory were the best I could ask for but now they are gone.**

_After I left John we remained friends. But I couldn't forget him. How could I? He found me when my life was so small, so dull and turned it upside down. First he was a friend and someone I admired. Then later he was a love, the love I had for burned so strong, more than I did for Mickey, more than anything. What else could I do?_

**I had to see her. I knew I did. But how?**

_How could I see him? How could he come back to me?_

**I paced and paced trying to find out, trying to see how. How could I see her? Would she want to see me? At last it hit me.**

_I had to work it out…but how? Who could help? Who could possess that knowledge…of course!_

**The Emergency Protocols, specifically Protocol 567 specifically states if a person/s were to be linked with the TARDIS in anything way specified or otherwise, their exact location could be latched onto by the TARDIS should they be in need of help or finding a way home. She had been linked to the TARDIS more so than even I was, this was my answer!**

_Torchwood! They helped me once, they could do it again. _

**Yes! We have lift off. The TARDIS took flight. It shook a little and bounced a bit, I had to lose a few things too but I didn't really need that second swimming pool or that third library with all the dull books of the universe. We bumped, crashed and vworped our way into that universe and there we were.**

_VWROP VWORP I shot up in bed. No it can't be. I can't have heard that noise. It was just a dream. It had to be._

**I was here I could see everything, the zeppelins, the people, everything. But where could she be. I didn't want to risk moving the TARDIS and it bouncing back to my universe so I chose instead to walk, looking.**

_I went to work, ignoring the dream I had. The TARDIS noise all around me. I had to ignore it or else I'd go insane. He couldn't be here, could he._

**There she is! I saw her walk in that shop, there she is!**

_I felt someone's eyes on me, I looked around. A man was staring at me. Who is he?_

**Rose! Rose! Rose! Her name on my lips as she turned to stare at me. I moved toward her forgetting she wouldn't recognise me.**

_He walked closer I could tell he was familiar but I didn't know how. Who was he, I stood up to meet him. Holding out my hand, he shook enthusiastically._

'**Fantastic!' I said as our hands shook I couldn't believe she was here, my Rose.**

'_Hello' I smiled, wondering why he was familiar. Fantastic was an odd thing for him to say but it reminded me of Him, of my Doctor._

'_**I've come to see you Rose.' I looked at her grinning like a madman**_

'_Did my parents call you? Or was it John?' I was outraged at the thought I wasn't crazy, this man had probably been following me for the past few days. That would be why he was so familiar._

'**Rose I…'**

'_No stop, what are you then, a psychologist? A psychiatrist?' I paused about to say the word I couldn't stop thinking about._

**I looked at her, my expression serious… 'I'm the Doctor.' That said I turned and walked away.**

_The Doctor? No, no it can't be. HE can't be. I followed him, and there he was striding off to that little blue box that haunted my dreams. It was Him. The only one for me. My Doctor. Always my Doctor._


End file.
